


Имя на чужом языке

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Визуал G — PG-13 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: Так бывает, что соулмейты рождаются в разных странах и говорят на разных языках.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Дерринэйн О'Рейли/Суанг Риттикрай
Series: AGARD 2020 Визуал G — PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837987
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Соулмейты





	Имя на чужом языке

art by [@Минка](https://tii-bii-boo.diary.ru/)


End file.
